


With Friends Like These

by misura



Category: Bus Gamer
Genre: Community: springkink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobuto doesn't see the harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Kazuo/Toki: experimental kiss - drinks_

There was a certain irony to it, Toki supposed - he'd been reluctant to drink because he'd been worried about seeing things (persons) that weren't there ( _Buy me, Toki_ ) and instead, after much whining from Kazuo and a promise from Nobuto not to 'let him do anything he might regret in the morning' (such as drinking, Toki had thought sourly; Nobuto hardly seemed any kind of responsible person), he'd found himself a little tipsy and his face entirely too close to Kazuo's - Kazuo seemed not to mind, probably because he wasn't so much tipsy as outright drunk, and Nobuto was watching from a safe distance, smiling as if this was just the thing he'd expected to happen and was quite content to see it happen at last.

(“I reckoned you'd regret the lost chance more than the taken opportunity,” Nobuto told him, later, when Toki demanded an explanation.)


End file.
